


Шрамы

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда Какаши ненавидит не тех, кого стоило бы





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kizuato](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480403) by oninoshirosaki. 



Иногда Какаши по-настоящему ненавидит Ируку.  
Ненавидит, как он бормочет во сне и обвивается вокруг тренированного тела Какаши – просто « _потому что_ ». Как делится теплом, которого Какаши не просит и от которого не может отказаться: ему всегда холодно.  
Ненавидит, что Ирука даже не протестует, что холод, сочащийся из сердца Какаши и окутывающий все его существо, обволакивает его невидимой вуалью из льда и камня.  
Ненавидит взгляд Ируки и то, как он старается понять безжалостного, бессердечного убийцу, который прячется за мнимой скукой и фальшивой беззаботностью. Потому что как бы Ирука ни пытался, он никогда ничего не поймет.  
Какаши бесит, когда Ирука прослеживает кончиками пальцев карту шрамов, украшающих бледную как мрамор кожу Какаши, – тогда Ирука озабоченно хмурит темные брови, а в глазах цвета шоколада начинает плескаться боль, словно он пытается постигнуть муку, скрывающуюся за этими шрамами.  
Какаши не выносит прерывистые всхлипы Ируки, когда становится лишь самую чуточку грубоват, – и ненавидит, что все равно замедляется и становится, блядь, нежным, словно Ирука сломается, если Какаши не перестанет.  
Он не понимает, как у Ируки, мать вашу, не хватило здравого смысла убраться подальше во время атаки Пейна. Учитель или нет, но он, чтоб его, все равно шиноби! Какаши ненавидит силу, которой нет и не было никогда у Ируки, и еще больше самого Ируку за то, что тот не стыдится своего доброго сердца.  
Какаши ненавидит Ируку столькими способами, что сам не в силах подсчитать, а самого себя – еще больше. За то, что не знает, как дать этому идиоту уйти.

***

  
Какаши очень любит Тензо. Иногда.  
Любит, что может втрахать его в самую неподходящую поверхность и не встретить ни капли сопротивления – и извиняться потом тоже не придется.  
Что Тензо кусается, царапается и сжимает охрененно крепко, до звезд в глазах, и каждый раз не боится отдавать столько же, сколько и получает.  
Ему нравится, что Тензо все-все понимает – и боль под маской равнодушия, и причину шрамов как внутри, так и снаружи.  
Любит, что Тензо признает существование трещин, которые раскалывают душу Какаши – неизлечимые, агонизирующие разломы со временем становятся все шире и шире, – и не притворяется, будто их вовсе нет.  
Какаши наслаждается вкусом, чувствами и всеми желаниями Тензо – но не любит в ответ.  
Он любит независимость Тензо – тот никогда не нуждается в Какаши больше, чем стоило бы, – и его потрясающую способность не париться по этому поводу.  
Но в целом Какаши ненавидит Тензо, потому что иногда ему кажется – так было бы лучше.


End file.
